


Just Once More

by TenrounoHoshi



Series: DNcember 2020 [13]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Crack, DNcember 2020, Day 13: Terror, Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenrounoHoshi/pseuds/TenrounoHoshi
Summary: He didn’t want to go.
Relationships: Kyle the feather x Krad
Series: DNcember 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036176
Kudos: 2





	Just Once More

Of all things that had to happen.

Why just why……

Kyle never thought he would have to feel this feeling when being with Krad.

He was one of many feathers that got to spend time outside. Not to mention his favorite! Kyle has been through many things with him.

From sleeping together to having a conversation together. Even having a bath together!

He would never dare to leave Krad. 

Yet now……The one thing he feared was suddenly coming together.

He didn’t want to go to that cold and dark nothingness.r

Kyle could feel his conscious fading as Krad looked right into his feathery soul.

**Author's Note:**

> We don’t ask.


End file.
